


Our Own Ending

by WhatWentWrongWithWalter



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/WhatWentWrongWithWalter
Summary: Frank asks Drake how he would've rewritten PhukongMil's storyline.
Relationships: Drake Sattabut Laedeke/Frank Thanatsaran Samthonglai, Phukong Guntithanon/Mil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Our Own Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very busy, but guess what? I. Miss. Them. So. Fucking. Much!!! SO DAMN MUCH!!! I MISS THEM!!! MGA VAKLANG TWO!! huhu
> 
> **For context's sake:** The fic is set after 2gether, but in the middle of Still2gether shooting.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** No hate on the author or the crew of 2gether the series! This fan work is for fiction's sake.
> 
> This is a FrankDrake fic, but there's parts where they're roleplaying Phukong and Mil, too. Not sure if anyone has done a fic where they hit two ships with one bottle (char) so here's my take on that.
> 
> Enjoy po!

Behind closed doors, lights off, drawn curtains, Drake was a different person alone. The usual energetic and bubbly-smiley kind of guy that most people knew, could have a mellow and calmer side. Especially when nobody was around. Nothing but his bed, soft pillows, a think blanket, and the glow from his cellphone's screen.

It had become a nightly routine, chatting with Frank just before he went to bed. They used to do it for work, during their My Tee days. At first, it was to get comfortable with each other. Now, it felt incomplete to let the night pass without Frank. His co-actor had always been the last person he talked to. Even when they began to shoot for Blacklist a year later. Here they were again, consistently on-set, working together as a side couple, and they still messaged each other before bed. As if being apart for a few hours was unacceptable. As if they couldn't breathe without each other.

  


20 minutes later, Frank still hasn't replied. Drake finally pressed the side of his phone and settled for bed.

The sun did not wake him up, but rather, rapid knocks that slowly, very slowly, pushed him out of his dreams. He didn't even realise those knocks emanated from his door. He could hear his sister's voice, calling him, but he was still half-asleep, unsure between what was reality and dreamland, unsure about standing up and opening his door, unsure on what Lila had said, something about breakfast, or water, or—

"I just said, your boyfriend's here. Is "eh" the only thing you can say?"

"..."

"Are you okay? Should I tell P'Frank to—"

"Frank!" In a snap, consciousness rose like the sun in spring, shining all over his soul. It was that simple. He was finally awake.

"He's in the kitchen, waiting— hey!"

Drake skipped-hopped towards the kitchen, cutting his sister in mid-sentence, but he knew that she would understand. After all, she knew it first, how much Frank meant the world to him.

When he peeked by the kitchen doorway, it was true, Frank was there, wearing a simple white shirt and pants. Gorgeous was always the first word he thought of. He adored him, from his well-combed hair, all the way down to the tip of his plain sneakers. No matter what Frank wore, he always looked stunning. Drake looked at himself, felt a bit of shame in his black sando and boxers, but who cares? Frank saw him naked already. More than once. Now was not the time to be embarrassed.

"Hello, handsome!" he beamed as he stepped in the kitchen. "Sorry, just woke up. How long have you been waiting, my love?" 

Frank turned his body and smiled. "Just like how P'Mil kept me waiting," he joked.

Drake pulled a chair and sat across him. He noticed Frank had a small blue box beside him. It had no designs whatsoever, just a plain baby blue colour. Not even a logo, a card, or border designs.

"You know it's not nice to keep Phukong waiting. I've waited for a year."

"Ok, 'Kong," Drake cleared his throat, getting into character. He pulled the chair closer. "Give me your hand." The visitor complied without a question. "You know what holding hand means...?"

"What?" Frank acted confused, looking left and right.

"That you're my boyfriend," and he placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"That's enough, P'Mil," but Frank didn't even bother to retract his hand. He was still smiling, as Drake left small kisses all over his fingers, his hand, his wrist. 

"I miss you, Frank." he confessed out of the blue. 

That made Frank's face turn bright red, and his eyes almost disappeared from smiling too wide. "I love you, too, Drake," he whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Uy!" His eyes nearly popped out. "I said miss!" he corrected, but no, he wasn't angry, merely surprised. Pleasantly surprised with a grin on his face now.

"I know," he winked. Frank then pushed the blue box towards him. "For you."

Drake lifted the box's lid, revealing a small blueberry cheesecake. He jumped into Frank's arms, embracing him while thanking him, repeatedly peppering his face with quick kisses. After smothering Frank, he stood up to get two forks. They started digging in, eating right from the box.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, after his fifth bite.

"Nothing. Just, you know," Frank chewed a bit before continuing. "The other day. I heard you say, you were craving for blueberry cheesecake."

"And you just decided to buy one for me and deliver it personally on a Saturday morning? You're so sweet, my dear!"

"Babe, it's already past lunch."

Once again, his eyes widened, and his mouth shaped into a shocked, "Oh." 

"Oh, you got icing on your cheek."

"Where? Here?"

Then Frank casually leaned closer to lick Drake's face. Then he pressed a kiss on his cheek before grinning contently. "There, fixed it for you."

"I love you, too, Frank," he replied in a cheery sing-song tone.

The afternoon heat was too unforgiving. Frank decided to stay for a while. They finished the cake, cleaned up, then headed over to Drake's bedroom. It was the weekend after all. They could afford to laze around. They deserved to take a break.

"Do we?" Frank, already lying down on the bed, asked. His eyes were pinned on the ceiling lights, but his thoughts seemed far away. "Do we really deserve a break?"

Drake held Frank's chin as some sort of assurance before muttering an "Of course." He laid down next to him. The two, now side by side, quietly breathed in the present moment for a while.

It was Frank who first turned around and said, "But we don't have much work in the series."

"What do you mean? We're a side couple. It's still good work, love."

"I mean, we don't have much scenes together. Compared to the others. Do you think it's because we're not good enough?"

"Come here!" Drake grabbed him and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around him, and gently stroking his hair with the other hand. "You think too much, Phukong. Just lay your head here. There. Is my heart too loud for you, 'Kong?"

Frank chuckled. "P'Mil, you're sweet, you know?"

"Shh, shh, close your eyes now." Drake put his hand over Frank's eyes, and Frank did. "Don't worry about anyone. Not Tine. Not P'Sarawat. I'm here for you."

"Drake?"

"Uy, we're not done roleplaying yet!" he teased.

"Drake, if you had to rewrite our scenes... would you?"

He paused, then looked at Frank, who tilted his head up so their eyes locked for a solid few seconds. Slowly, he nodded. Finally, he was grinning, more certain. 

"Yeah, I would."

"How would you write it?"

"Maybe something like this, too," he answered. Drake craned his neck to reach Frank, and then pressed his lips on his lover's forehead. "Definitely something like this, like how we are now. In each other's arms."

Frank shifted position, now slightly hovering Drake. He leaned close until their faces were a breadth away. "We didn't even get a kiss."

"Well, that can be arranged."

Caressing Frank's cheek, he took his chin, then pulled in Frank, closing the gap in between them, sealing their lips in a few seconds of tender and warmth.

"This could be our own ending."

"After the beach?"

"Or we could make our own story. It's hard to play a badly written bad guy."

Frank laughed and toppled down on his side. "So mean!" He snuggled closer. "It would be nicer to have P'Mil slowly falling for Phukong instead of being a jerk from the start."

"It's true! I looked at our script now, for the second season. I thought we'd be closer, but I still sound like an ass in the beginning episode. I thought I was done being the bad guy already!"

"It's ok. You're not a bad guy, Drake."

"Aww," he sniffed his neck and placed a kiss. "I love you, Frank!"

"I love you, too, Drake." He reached for his face and planted a kiss on Drake's cheek, on his other cheek, on his nose, on his lips. He could still taste the cheesecake in his mouth, but he wasn't complaining. "I like this ending better."

Drake held his face. "I like our story better, too." He smiled, then kissed the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Feel free to leave kudos! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below! <3 Thank you, salamat po!
> 
> **Please, please, donate and spread awareness about the issues going on in the Philippines! No amount is too small! Our cities are flooded by multiple typhoons. We get 2,000+ corona virus cases daily. Our healthcare workers are extremely overworked-underpaid, that most of them are leaving the country. On top of that, national government is incompetent and full of greedy selfish animals.**
> 
> **We, the Filipino people, are struggling to raise our voices and fight back against tyranny, social injustices, and oppression! We are being branded as terrorists, when we are merely being concerned citizens. Please, help spread awareness and stand with the Filipino people!**
> 
> I have the privilege to write and make feel-good stories for now, as a way to help cope in these trying times. But others are not so lucky. Others did not make it out alive. Please include the Philippines in your prayers. Sign petitions, too! And make some noise! Thank you, salamat!


End file.
